


Playing with Fire

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Kíli Is a Little Shit, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing, We all know how this will end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili is being a huge cocktease while Fili tries to train.</p><p>That's it, that's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Fire

Slumping down under the willow Kili tilted his head back trying his best to catch his breath. He had fired arrows after arrows for the last couple of hours and his arms were sore, fingers tingling as blood rushed back to the negletted areas. He stretched them carefully before opening the waterskin and sipped the water greedily, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, eyes sliding over to the training field where the clash of swords caught his attention.

Fili was still at it, beating one poor bastard after another, golden hair flying as he spun around with his twin blades. He looked good like this, eyes joyful and lips curled in that self-satisfied smirk. His brother knew he was better than any of the ones challenging him and didn’t hesitate to show it.

Kili snorted shaking his head a bit, catching Fili’s eyes as his brother stretched his arms, rolled his shoulders and attacked yet another dwarf trainer. Fili was always so controlled with his movements, his attention never straying away from the mission at hand and…

And that gave Kili an idea.

A slow smirk spread on his lips as he propped himself more comfortable against the tree and groaned a bit louder as he stretched his body, back arching a bit.

A quick glance at his brother told him hat Fili had glanced in his direction but continued his training anyway. Kili pouted and lifted the waterskin to his lips but before he could drink he tilted it forward a bit more and let the cold water hit his neck and throat instead, drenching the front of his tunic.

Letting out a fakely loud curse he pushed himself up a bit and grabbed the hem of his tunic, pulling it over his head in one swift movement.

A clash of sword and a silent curse from Fili told him he had his brother’s attention now.

Kili hummed at the thought, spreading his legs a bit as he sat up properly, running a hand up his thigh to his stomach, gathering the droplets of water with his fingers.

He noticed with discomfort that he had spilled some water on his trousers as well, but unfortunately they were at a public place so he couldn’t exactly remove them either. That didn’t stop him from unlacing them though, tugging them down a bit to show the sharp v-shape of his hip in disquise of shrinking the wet area of fabric.

Keeping up with his show Kili used the tunic to wipe the water from his neck and chest, letting the wet bundle of cloth drop on the grass he reached for the small lunch bag instead, searching until he found the small jar and opened it.

He dipped his finger in the sweet honey, pulling it back a bit to show his brother the golden liquid dripping from his finger before slipping it past his lips making a pleased sound at the taste. His eyes slid close as he swallowed around his finger, then pulled it back a bit to lick the tip and around his finger making a show of throughouly cleaning the digit.

The sound of swords had ceased and Kili counted it as victory, finger sliding back in the jar. Yet before he could lick it clean again, his wrist was caught by someone else and pink lips wrapped around his finger drawing a surprised hitch of breath from the younger’s lips.

Darkened blue eyes met his startled hazel ones, the lips around his finger pulling in a feral smirk, a tongue licking up his finger before pulling back with a wet noise.

A leg slid between his own, pressing against his groin causing Kili to bury his face against Fili’s shoulder in effort to hide the gasp that escaped his lips, fingers digging on Fili’s back. He could feel his brother’s breath against his ear, teeth nipping the tip before licking the spot soothingly followed by a breathy whisper.

"Didn’t Ma ever teach you not to play with fire, _nadadith?_ ”


End file.
